


The B.9.9. Enterprise

by Potterables



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Star Trek AU, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterables/pseuds/Potterables
Summary: The crew of the B.9.9. Enterprise are surprised to find that they have been assigned a new Captain: Ray Holt. How will Lieutenant Jake Peralta cope with his new Vulcan Captain? Will the crew be able to unite under Captain Holt and boldly go where no man has gone before?Episodic fic- new chapter, new mission.Vulcan! Ray HoltBajoran! Rosa DiazBetazoid! Amy SantiagoPakled! Hitchcock and ScullyEventual Amy/Jake pairing, Rosa is bi, canon is a little loose but mostly there.Who knows how many episodes I'll write but, hey! It's Star Trek Brooklyn 99! What more could you want?
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

THE FIRST DAY

**Captain’s Log. Stardate 4051.8 My arrival at the B99 Enterprise has been met with the expected response. My Commander, Jeffords, has been more than accommodating, providing essential information about the personnel aboard this ship. It appears there will be challenges as I proceed forwards with my vision for this ship. Lieutenant Jacob Peralta has already shown signs of general dissent, using humour and foolishness to stand against me. But I am confident that I will prove how logical thought can prevail as the most effective method to achieve our ship’s aims of peace and exploration. That noted, all other officers seem adequate with the possible exception of the half-Pakled crewman Scully and Hitchcock. Our first mission has been assigned, a simple one that should allow me to establish my preferred behaviours and protocols: to collect a human Ambassador from the Zeta Malli planet. It should take no longer than 1.5 hours to reach.**

The B.9.9 Enterprise had set its course and Jake Peralta slipped out of position, casting a sideways glance at the new Captain. Raymond Holt. The man sat stoically on his seat, his hand cupping his chin as he watched their progress through the stars. Jake’s eyes ran over his still expression, that familiar Vulcan mask of calm. A Vulcan Captain. This sucked. Who thought it would be a good idea to put a Vulcan in the Captain’s position? A ship shouldn’t be captained by logic, it should be captained by gut feelings and bravery! Captain Holt had already picked apart the whole crew: pulling Jake up on his ruffled appearance and questioning where his communicator was, chastising Charles for how he organised his equipment, and asking Gina to desist with her daily horoscopes. Jake had to dig around in his bunk for ten minutes before he finally found his dumb badge! And who needed it all the time anyway? If he needed it, someone gave it to him quick enough!

Jake slipped over to Charles, hoping to find some comfort in his best friend. The rest of the crew were already moulding to the new captain: pretty soon Santiago would be only speaking of logic and all the times it prevailed in her extensive memory. God-damn-annoying-Betazoid. “Hey Charles.” Jake whispered. They were stood behind the Captain, who Jake watched carefully to check if he was listening. “What do you think?”

Charles shuffled, looking between Jake and the new captain. “I don’t know. He seems nice?”

“Are you serious Charles? Nice? He seems like a complete slave driver!”

“Well it could be good for us, whip us into shape?”

Jake shook his head, slightly shocked by Charles’ opinions. They didn’t usually differ from his own. “No way. He’s going to stifle all creative thought. I bet we’re going to be swamped in paper work and logic.” He grimaced at the last word. If there was one thing Jake’s life was ruled by, it was the exact opposite of logic. “I bet he’s just a jumped up pencil pusher. Why did they assign him here? We were fine with Captain McGintley!”

Charles shot him a look. “We were not fine with McGintley. He would have started many, _many_ wars if it hadn’t been for Commander Jeffords. He was an idiot.”

“Maybe! But an idiot who didn’t get in my way!”

Charles didn’t reply. Jake huffed. Maybe Charles was right… possibly. McGintley was a bit of a train wreck: sitting in his chair, leaving all missions up to Terry and the Lieutenants. But at least Jake was able to act as he thought best! McGintley never criticised, never dictated how Jake should dress or act. He trusted his team. This Holt guy clearly didn’t have the capacity for trust.

“What are you two dum-dums whispering about?” Rosa suddenly appeared beside them. Jake jolted back but quickly recovered as Charles blushed from the presence of the beautiful but imposing Bajoran.

“The new Captain,” Charles explained. “Jake thinks he’s going to keep his balls in a tight grip.”

“Ew.”

“I definitely wouldn’t phrase it like that- but… that’s my general feeling, I guess. Don’t you think he’s a bit of a party pooper?” Jake asked Rosa.

She shrugged. “I trust the Starfleet and if they think Holt’s a good captain then I’m not going to disagree.”

Jake sighed again. Did no one see the problems this might cause? “What if we are on a planet and there’s an explosion or something and one of our crew gets stuck there. What do you reckon our Vulcan Captain will do?” Charles looked worried. Finally, Jake thought. The B.9.9 was a small ship. The crew were all close. If they were in that scenario, everyone would agree to go back and rescue the crew member. And that is not the logical answer.

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“We don’t have to. We’ve all worked with Vulcan’s before. It can be infuriating even when they’re not in command position!”

“Maybe it’ll be a beautiful learning experience. He can make us more logical and we can make him more reckless.” Charles suggested, ever the peace-maker. Jake looked over at the Captain. There was no way that Holt was going to convince Jake to be logical.

“Yeah, Captain? We’re like, five minutes away or something.”

“Thank you Gina.” Captain Holt was not used to Miss Linetti’s casual tone but he supposed that he would become used to it soon enough. He stood, turning to the group he had assembled and beckoning them to gather before him. “Our mission is simple: meet Ambassador Linwood Waring and escort him back to our ship. There is little chance of any physical engagement so I do not expect you to bring more than a simple hand-held weapon. It will not have escaped your attention that this is my first mission aboard this ship and I would appreciate it running smoothly. Therefore, I demand that we remain a group and that we keep interactions to a minimum. Are there any questions?”

“Do we all need to step in time together? Is there some preferred method of walking? Or perhaps a light jog would be more efficient?” Jacob Peralta, grinning with a self-appreciative smile.

“There is no need for any such alterations to your usual walking pattern.” Holt knew it was logical not to rise to such bait. Lieutenant Peralta’s smile faltered and as the group left, Holt noticed his lagging behind at the back. The picture of an admonished child.

Zeta Malli was a well-built city with tall, white buildings. People walked quickly through the streets, a collection of all different races. It was a wealthy planet with many businesses stationed here as it had a convenient location for most trading points. Holt and his team were beamed down onto the bustling street outside the establishment where the Ambassador was staying. “Sir! I have altered our heart rates to align with the air pressure of the planet.” Amy Santiago informed him eagerly. It was clear that she sought his approval- although whether that was out of any personal deference or simply the fact that he was an authority figure was unclear. Either way, it did not hinder efficiency so Holt thought it logical to encourage this behaviour.

“Thank you Officer Santiago, good work.” Her face brightened as she stepped back into the group.

Holt led the group into the hotel, asking at the reception for the room in which the Ambassador was staying, “He will be expecting us.” Holt assured the hologram behind the desk.

“This is a nice place. I wonder if I should bring Sharon here?” Commander Jeffords was someone who enjoyed small talk.

“Yes. The ceilings are quite high.” Holt replied, trying his best.

“Uh huh. Nice tall walls.” Jeffords said, it was clear from his tone that Holt had not succeeded in natural small talk.

“Does your wife enjoy hotels?” Holt tried again as they were whizzed up through the building on a moving platform that could barely hold the whole group.

“She does!” Jeffords' voice was brighter. This was clearly a better question. “When we can go that is- this is a time consuming job after all. She gets annoyed sometimes but I try and make up for my absence whenever I’m back.”

Holt did not know how best to respond so opted for silence. They were close to their desired floor, so he felt that it would not be construed as rude. The doors opened to a thin corridor with a metal door breaking the white wall. Holt turned back to his group, catching Peralta attempting to grab Santiago’s PADD. “We are about to enter the Ambassador’s room. Please act with the utmost respect.” The group nodded at him before he turned. He touched the door which opened with a quiet mechanical whir. Holt’s mouth dropped at the sight of the Ambassador rolling around upon a large bed with two half-naked females.

“Now this is someone who deserves our total respect!” Peralta dipped into an elaborate, sarcastic, bow.

A few minutes later the Ambassador was clothed and the women had been sent into a nearby bathroom. “I was under the impression that you were aware of our coming to collect you today?” Holt asked Ambassador Linwood who did not seem to show the proper signs of embarrassment that would normally be associated with this scenario.

“I suppose I… lost track of time.” Linwood winked, “Can you blame me?”

“No we cannot!” Peralta spoke from Holt’s left side. “Right Captain?”

“May I ask that you bid farewell to your… associates and accompany us back to your planet?”

Linwood sucked in a breath, his smile easy and casual. “I am afraid that I cannot join you.”

“You cannot?”

“That’s right?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not going back to my planet.” Linwood sucked in a breath, “I’ve been putting it off but now you’re here you can send a message to my colleagues that I am resigning.”

“Alright! Well! Job done, successful mission guys!” Peralta said childishly, starting to walk out of the room. Holt ignored his comments.

“You should still accompany us and tell them yourself. It would be the proper thing to do.” Holt suggested.

At that moment, the two women appeared again. Scantily clad in what looked to be maid’s outfits: black and lace with a white apron. Holt thought that the skirts were rather short for a professional uniform. They moved across the room as if they were floating and Holt felt a shift in mood. He looked around, Commander Jeffords’ cheeks had turned red and he was looking in every direction other than at the women, Dr Boyle was practically salivating, and Peralta suddenly rushed back to the group, coming to Holt’s side again. It was very odd. They were beautiful women, but this reaction seemed strange.

“I am not going to go anywhere.” Linwood said firmly. “I mean, would you?”

Holt frowned. Something wasn’t right. “Fine, Ambassador. Our ship has to re-fuel and so we shall remain on this planet for the next three hours. If you change your mind, please contact us.” Holt turned, reaching the door before he realised that half of his team had not moved with him. “Come along!” He said, raising his voice. Lieutenant Diaz turned, as did Boyle and they tugged on the sleeves of Peralta and Commander Jeffords until finally they were all through the door. They reached the lift, “I expect everyone to head back to the ship and research everything you can about the hotel, its origins, and Linwood.” Holt ordered, ignoring the grumblings of choice members of his crew.

Holt remained quiet as they travelled down. An Ambassador position was highly sought after. It was surprising that someone would so easily talk of resigning. There seemed no reservation in Linwood, no hint of regret or internal debate. Holt ruminated over what he had just witnessed all the way onto the street and, once beamed back onto the ship, walked into his private cabin to dissect the recent events in the proper quiet needed for such a situation.

Jake watched as the crew beamed back onto the ship. He grinned, turning on his heel and heading back into the hotel.

Amy Santiago hovered outside of the Captain’s cabin. Her hand went to knock, then snatched back again. She couldn’t be a nuisance. It was the Captain’s first day and she desperately wanted to make a good impression. Captain Raymond Holt was an impressive man. She had looked into her memories and seen many stories about him. Of his countless acts of bravery and logic in his days as a Lieutenant. Saving hidden tribes from extinction, making peace between warring races, rescuing hundreds from a burning planet when everyone told him that it couldn’t be done. She’d heard Peralta whispering earlier and she couldn’t wait until Captain Holt proved him wrong. Yes, he was a logical being. He was a Vulcan; it was who he was. But Peralta couldn’t see how logic can lead to incredible bravery. Holt had been able to use his logical thought to come up with ingenious solutions. He was a true inspiration and Amy was desperate to get his approval. But this was a quandary. Knock- and risk interrupting an essential part of his process, or walk away- holding onto the information she possessed until the Captain appeared again. But would that be too late? Could she risk it?

Amy needed a second opinion but when she reached the bridge, it was pretty much deserted. “Where is everyone?” She asked.

“Uhm… I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Gina said, swinging in her chair; her eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

“It’s my business because I need to talk to Commander Jeffords!”

“Ugh fine!” Gina touched a few buttons and brought up a map with lights showing the location of her crew mates. Amy frowned. They were all back on Zeta Malli. But why? Amy suddenly felt dread wash over her. Quandary be damned, she needed to talk to Captain Holt!

The lobby of the hotel was possibly the best place in the entire galaxy. Jake sat with a sweet cocktail in his hand and a pretty girl in his lap. She had her arms wrapped around him, perfect golden skin that felt so soft and warm. Jake pressed a kiss to her bicep which earned a giggle from her. He booped her nose and it crinkled in the cutest way. Man, this was awesome. Jake could totally see what Linwood was talking about.

“Jake!” Charles’ voice reached him and he looked around, moving the girl so he could see his friend. Charles was flanked by Terry and Rosa who looked around appreciatively at the bar. It was entirely staffed by incredibly beautiful women who slinked over to the group and handed them all a drink. Charles giggled as a tall lady grabbed him and kissed his cheek, lifting him off of the ground.

“Charles! Come join us!” they did, sitting around in the darkly lit bar.

“Who’s your friend Jake?” Terry asked, blushing as a women brushed past him to put a bottle on their table.

Jake frowned, looking at the woman on his lap. “Huh.” He said, before suddenly laughing. “I don’t know!” his laughter was joined by hers and she suddenly ran her hands through his hair, sending shivers up his spine. “Weird, right?” the girl bent forwards and rubbed her nose against his.

“Weird.” Rosa said, looking up as a woman draped her arm around her. “What’s up?” She asked the girl who then sat next to her. Jake leant back as his girl kept massaging his scalp. Man that felt good.

“You’re totally right about everything Jake,” She whispered, her voice milk and honey. “Captain Holt knows nothing. He doesn’t see things like you do.” Jake hummed appreciatively, the whole world slipping away as he felt a kiss being pressed to his neck. “You should be Captain. You should stay here and be my brave little Captain.” Jake giggled blissfully. Suddenly, his lips were captured in a kiss and he felt his brain melt into a puddle as he was overtaken by waves of pleasure.

“Captain. I-know-that-I-should-not-have-disturbed-you-because-your-time-is-important-and-precious-and-I-am-just-a-science-officer-but I _really_ think you need to see the signatures that I picked up from the Ambassador’s rooms!” Amy’s words came out as a babble of sounds but Holt simply gestured for her to enter.

She thrust the PADD under his nose and pointed to things as she explained, “I thought I recognised the pattern but something must have been blocking the sensors! They didn’t match with anything in the database.” Holt’s eyes flickered over the screen. “But, when we got back I was able to flip the signature pattern and when I ran _that_ through the database there was a match.” She ran her finger over the screen to reveal the match. “Those women weren’t what they seemed.”

Holt nodded, his expression neutral but his eyes ablaze. “Orions.” He said. Amy nodded. “We must get Linwood out of there as soon as possible.”

Amy bit her lip, “Yes, Linwood definitely… and the rest of our crew.”

Holt stormed into the hotel with Santiago staying at his heels. Holt followed the signal of the trackers, walking through the many dark corridors of the hotel until they finally reached a darkened bar. At first Holt did not see them. But then he heard a giggle and looked over at the corner. Santiago bristled at the sight of Peralta with a woman draped over him, hands roaming. Boyle was in a similar state, although it was he who was draped over the large woman who partnered him. Diaz was in a more respectable scenario, her hair being braided by a scantily clad woman who peppered kisses down her neck, but her eyes were still closed in similar bliss. Jeffords was backed against the wall, looking uncomfortable as a woman persisted in her attempts to touch him. “Captain!” Jeffords called, his face a picture of relief.

Holt held up his gun, blasting a sound wave. Jeffords’ pushed off the Orion and Diaz suddenly looked up. She disentangled herself from the woman, looking a little sheepish and she righted her uniform which was noticeably crumpled at the skirt. “Captain.” She cleared her throat. Holt still frowned, why had the blast not worked upon the other two?

“Their psychic hold over them is too strong.” Santiago told Holt, directing him to view her PADD which showed the vitals of her crewmates. The Orion signals were acting at such a high capacity that it was taking up the entire brain’s capacity. They were no longer thinking, but simply feeling.

Holt nodded, his concern growing. “Santiago, Diaz, stay here and try different signals to see if one disrupts the Orion pheromones. Commander Jeffords, come with me.” They headed to the hotel room of the Ambassador. The door opened and the Ambassador was lying on the bed, an Orion bent over him, holding his head in her hands. Holt held a hand over his gun. It would only stun, but it might be necessary. Suddenly a group of Orion women appeared through a hidden door.

“What do you want with the Ambassador?” Holt asked, remaining calm in the face of this group. They had finally revealed their true colours: green and shimmering. The Orion standing at the front of the group cocked her head and squinted at Holt.

“Who are you?” She asked in a simpering voice. “Why won’t you let us in? We can provide a reprieve from that logical mind of yours.” She smiled, and Holt noticed one of her kind slipping over to Jeffords who stepped back, his gun pointed at her chest.

“I do not have any grievances with your kind other than your hold on Ambassador Linwood. I ask you peacefully to let him go. You can continue your foul business after we are gone.”

“Don’t you want to be free of all of your constraints?” The woman did not address his question but slinked over to him. One of her hands ran over his chest, the other stroking the back of his neck in what was supposed to be a soothing manner, Holt guessed. “Wouldn’t it feel good to let go? Have some fun?” Holt tried to pull away as the Orion pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Enough of this, if you do not comply then we will have to engage in a less peaceful way.” He warned, plucking the Orion’s hand from his neck and letting it fall back to her side.

A flash of anger crossed her face but was replaced immediately with a sweet smile. Holt could hear Jeffords, it appeared he was trying to divert their forces by covering his ears and eyes and humming an old Earth tune. Holt drew his attention back to the woman. “This is your last warning. You are aware of the powers of the Starfleet. I can call for back up and have a sonar transmitter strong enough to disrupt every one of your signals.”

“But why neglect our lovely men their chance at pure bliss? Are we doing anything wrong? We have never had any complaints.”

Holt rolled his eyes. “I will not ask again.”

The Orion’s eyes flashed and she leant closer. “Then let’s not talk.” With that, she kissed him. Holt sighed, not moving until finally she pulled back. A frown on her face.

“Your tricks will not work on me, I can assure you.”

“You do not feel?”

“Not for your kind.”

She snarled. Baring teeth that many do not live to tell the tale of. Sharp and pointed, many rows of them disappearing into the darkness of her mouth. Holt stepped back, holding up his gun. “We will never release him! Try and kill us! Their brains will die with us! They belong to us now!” She hissed, her voice full of venom, suddenly derived of the honey that it had dripped in moments before.

Holt reached Jeffords’ side and blasted another wave of sound, before pushing back the Orion who had attached herself to the Commander. Quickly, Jeffords sent out a few blasts of his stun-gun and as they fled the room they heard a piercing scream.

Amy and Rosa had tried everything they could think of. Attempting to disrupt Charles and Jake’s thoughts with gamma, beta, alpha, and every other kind of waves. Nothing worked. Amy had even tried creating a telepathic link between them but it wasn’t working. She couldn’t break through. They needed something more powerful. Or something that would incapacitate the Orion. But that would take a lot of power.

Holt and Terry appeared, and Amy filled them in. Holt shook his head. “This was supposed to be a simple mission.” He almost looked worried.

“Let’s just blast them into green goop.” Rosa said shrugging.

Amy interrupted that gem of an idea. “Captain, I think if we are able to break the connection, just for a moment, then I might be able to link with them, interact with them inside their minds and somehow help them to resist?” Amy was on her last idea. But Holt seemed intrigued by it.

“That is interesting Officer Santiago. When the Orion kissed me, I sensed its connection with the others of its clan here. Are they apart of some hive mind?”

Rosa raised an eyebrow at that revelation and Terry simply shrugged, smiling a little. Amy checked her DAPP. “That is correct, sir.”

“Then I shall go back to the Orion who accosted me. When she tries to seduce me I shall touch her, creating a mind meld where I might be able to force the connection to be interrupted. You need to be ready to enter Boyle and Peralta’s mind when this interruption occurs. It is likely to be only a few seconds at most.”

“That is enough for me sir.” Amy assured her Captain. “And once in their minds I can communicate with them, helping them to release themselves.”

“To help, I should keep blasting waves through the room, in the hopes of freeing them.” Terry suggested.

“And I’ll make sure no one else enters the room.”

The group nodded, it seemed like they had a plan. “But what about Linwood?” Amy asked.

Holt sighed. “I fear that their hold on the Ambassador is too strong for us to break on our own. I will have to communicate with the Starfleet and ask for a better equipped team to be sent.”

“But sir… it’s your first mission.” Terry said.

The Captain did not seem perturbed, “And it will have to be a failed one. But there is no time, with every second our men become more of a lost cause.”

Jake felt nothing but fire flickering through his body. This was a crazy dream. How had he fallen asleep? What had even happened that day? Why couldn’t he open his eyes? Why didn’t he care? Blissful darkness stretched out ahead of him. A thrumming rhythm of pleasure stretching out ahead of him. Just black. And Amy.

Amy?

She had appeared in his dreams before, he supposed. But not usually looking so worried. Usually he’d imagined her rolling her eyes, a smile playing at her lips in spite of herself. Her face was fuzzy. Funny. And then suddenly it was large and right in front of him, “JAKE!” her voice crackled through his body. Suddenly he felt the chair underneath him. “Resist it!” Her voice echoed. Jake felt himself frowning. It was like he was floating on water. Above him lay that blissful nothingness infused with glistening pleasure. Below him was something more solid but hard to really feel. Jake allowed himself to drift back up to the pleasure when suddenly Amy’s faced appeared again, “JAKE!” Her words brought him down again, his hand twitched and he felt cold metal. “You have to resist! They’re Orion!” That didn’t sound right. Orion were green. And they melted your mind. Oh.

Jake looked up at the darkness. What had once looked so inviting now seemed insidious. Devouring. Jake’s hand twitched against his seat again. The seat. In the bar. With the women. What had Amy said? “They’re Orion.” The women were Orion. He wasn’t dreaming!

Jake pushed down, trying to break the surface, to fall back down to the solid, cold, tangible earth again. Amy’s face appeared in his head. But this time she didn’t speak. She simply smiled. He pushed again, swiping at the darkness, trying to push it away. He felt his feet against the ground. Yes! He was almost there. Arms against the chair. Weight on his chest. Use arms to push weight.

His eyes flicked open. The woman was a centimetre away from his face. Her skin suddenly green. Her eyes suddenly threatening. “Jake!” He heard the wonderful sound of familiar voices and threw off the Orion, scrambling to his feet.

“Hey guys! Did I miss anything?” He turned to the group to see Terry and his stun gun keeping the Orion women in the corner. Rosa was pulling Charles to his feet, and Amy was smiling at him, rolling her eyes at his quip. Jake grinned.

The crew ran to the lobby of the hotel, finding Holt walking calmly out of the lift, “Ah, I am glad to see that our plan was successful. Good work crew.” Holt headed to the door but Jake stayed back.

“Er… Captain? Aren’t we forgetting something or… someone?”

Holt turned, “It is unlikely that we will be able to rescue the Ambassador. While you were incapacitated the crew decided that we would send a message to the Starfleet and ask them to send a more capable team.”

“You’re saying we aren’t capable? Of saving one man?”

“Are you saying we are? Have you forgotten that you and Boyle were both practically brain dead just seconds ago? We should head back to the ship, before there is chance for them to incapacitate you once more.” Holt turned back to the door.

“You’re just going to let us fail?” Jake shouted across the lobby.

“I am going to save us.” Holt turned, sticking to his ground. “Now you can join us, or you can stay here and recklessly endanger your life.”

“I don’t leave any man behind!”

“Jake.” Terry said suddenly. “Listen to your Captain.”

“I would if he was making any sense but he isn’t!” Jake snapped back. “Our mission was to bring back the Ambassador.”

“Yes that was our mission. But command did not know of the Orion’s hold of the Ambassador. Our mission was not to fight a clan of high-powered Orion’s.”

“I can’t believe you are going to walk away.”

“You have disobeyed a direct order already, Lieutenant Peralta, I suggest that you do not add another.” Holt warned. “There are sanctions in place for insubordination not limited to a removal of your rank and possible expulsion from the fleet itself. I am a logical man, aren’t I Peralta? Do you think it is logical to keep a man on board who defies a Captain’s order?”

Jake stared at Holt. The lack of anger was unnerving. What could he do? It went against everything he had ever stood for but Jake Peralta followed his Captain back onto the ship. He stood, silent, as the Captain sent his mission report to base. Jake’s thoughts were filled with images of the men who would swoop in and finish the mission that should have been theirs. How could Holt be satisfied with this failure? How could he have been satisfied with a simple taxi-service mission in the first place? They should be fighting for peace, not ferrying Ambassadors and then scurrying at the first signs of a fight.

**Captain’s Log. Stardate 4051.8. I have led my first mission as Captain to failure. The disappointment I feel is immense and all consuming. Though it was a logical impossibility of success if we had stayed, I cannot help but wish we had. A Captain’s first thought should be the protection of his crew and through this lens I should not be ashamed of my decision-making. But yet I feel immense shame over my actions. Perhaps this failure is an indication of my ability to Captain. I…**

Holt turned off the recorder with a click. He dropped his head into his hands. A knock sounded at the door. Holt sucked in a deep breath and felt calm return to his body as he cleared his mind. “Commander.” He said in greeting. Jeffords looked concerned and held a drink in his hand. “Come in.”

Holt sat on his chair, pulling out another for Jeffords to sit. “Captain,” Jeffords began. “I wanted to stop by and… are you alright?”

“I am fine.”

Jeffords shifted. “I want you to know that I believe you made the right decision. We are a small ship, and too many Captains have lost lives to their delusions of grandeur. You acted in the best interests of the crew and… well, I just hope you have ignored Peralta’s outburst. He struggles with failure. Jake’s a fine officer- and his bravery has helped us out of more than one tight spot- but he is reckless and can’t see past his own moral compass sometimes.”

“Thank you Commander, your words are appropriately soothing but…” Holt sipped from his drink, struggling with feelings that would not be suppressed. “I cannot help but share Lieutenant Peralta’s sentiments. I have failed. That is a fact. And it is not a good start for a Captaincy.”

“You’re right.” Jeffords admitted. “But the crew saw how you put yourself at risk for two men who you don’t really know. Another person may have left them along with Linwood. But you didn’t. And above all, we at the 99 value loyalty to our crew. And you showed that today.”

Holt nodded, listening to his words. Ignoring all emotions, he could assess that he made the correct decisions for his crew. And perhaps that was enough. Peralta was one person. And maybe, in time, Holt can convince Peralta of his efficiency as a Captain. If not, Peralta could leave. Pleasing every person on board a ship is a near impossibility. And if what the Commander was saying is true, then he had the support of the others. And that was enough. “Commander- I appreciate you coming here. Your words have consoled me and I know how difficult it is to speak openly and honestly with a superior officer. But I want you to know that I view you as an equal. Your advice is valued.”

“Thank you sir.” Jeffords said, smiling.

Holt stepped back out onto the bridge. Officer Santiago beamed at him, and Lieutenant’s Boyle and Diaz nodded appreciatively as he entered. Holt eased himself into the chair and pulled up their next mission. “I want to thank you all for your support on my first day as Captain.” He told the crew looking around and noticing a missing crew member. “Now… onwards.”


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are sent to a planet to bust a group of counterfeiters, but will Peralta and Santiago's bet derail the mission?

THE BET

“Alright crew,” Captain Holt addressed the crew. Their failed first mission was followed by a successful precious cargo transfer. It had boosted morale and Terry was ready to secure another win for the 99. He felt a lot of responsibility as Commander; the new Captain was great but still finding his way in the group. That meant that a lot of the crew were still deferring to Terry, meaning he had a heavy load still to carry. Another successful mission might mean Nolan the engineer might go to Holt when there’s a burst pipe or a system upgrade needed. And that would be great because Nolan sucked. Terry didn’t like to criticise but, come on man, you can’t find time to shower once in a while? “Our next mission is a more complex one. A gang of counterfeits are infiltrating the bionic prosthetic market with faulty equipment. They seem functional but are prone to explode and many lives have been lost through purchase of this machinery. Due to their lowered price the casualties have mostly been poor workers, keen to keep working. We are heading to the market city of Shaddai on Monos Prime where this gang is said to be based. Our mission is to find this base, terminate it, and arrest those we find there. As there is high possibility for physical engagement we shall require full stunning weaponry, but prepare for a chase. This is a non-oxygenated planet so you will require specialised suits which Science Officer Santiago has prepared on the deck. Any questions?”

Terry shook his head in warning at Jake who looked to be about to speak. That was the centre of most of his worries: Jake Peralta. Terry liked Jake, but he knew the kind of trouble he could cause. Jake was a big factor in morale and was as charismatic as they come. If Holt made an unpopular decision, Jake could turn the crew against the Captain. And that spelled disaster. Terry needed to keep a close eye on Jake this mission.

Amy handed each of them a suit, Terry pulled it over his head, pulling the string to create a vacuum, sucking the air out so that the baggy grey suit fit perfectly to his body. The hoods fit over their heads, covering their mouths which had a breathing apparatus attached to it. “You should all be able to hear through the ear pieces installed in the suits.” Amy said, loud and clear. Terry put up both his thumbs. As it was a difficult mission the whole crew was going down, expect Hitchcock and Scully. Terry placed himself next to Jake.

“Oh, yeah right.” Jake was saying, nodding sarcastically at Amy who was flicking through her DAPP, preparing for the beam.

“You know I’m right.”

“You’re a Science Officer, there’s no way you could get more guys than me!” Terry rolled his eyes. Their constant bickering was cute at the beginning of this trip, but now it was getting wearisome.

“I’m a field science officer so I have more than enough experience in the thick of it thank you. I am certain that I could arrest more guys than you.”

“How certain?” Jake asked.

“Guys, we’re about to beam.” Terry reminded them wearily.

“More certain than anything ever.”

“Prove it.”

“Alright.”

“A bet?”

“Of course.”

“Guys!”

“What are the terms?”

Terry braced as the countdown began.

“If I get more arrests, you have to cover my next month of cleaning duties.”

“5…”

“Deal, and if I win- you have to tidy my cabin.”

“4…”

“Ew.”

“3…”

“Are you backing out? Think you’re gonna lose?”

“2…”

“No way, I’m in.” They shook hands, faces set in cold determination.

“1…”

Terry sighed, keeping track of Peralta was going to be a nightmare.

The market place was an indiscernible mess of tents, stalls, shacks, and street sellers. It was a sea of people, sounds, smells, and elbows pushing you out of the way. The races that were able to breathe freely dressed as such; the rest of them wore a mixture of contraptions to clean the air appropriately for their race. Charles was pushed by a woman with a hissing contraption that emitted steam and lifted her off the ground for a second every time she breathed. She bounced down the street, waving her hands and shrieking at anyone who got in her way. It was a sensory overload.

“Alright 99, we need to split up and locate the base of operations. We’re looking for something emitting a large amount of energy, it is likely to be underground to amass the kind of space they would need.” Terry’s voice rang clear in their ears. Charles looked for Jake but he was stood beside Amy. Charles was both pleased and a little disappointed. Pleased that Jake and Amy were finally spending enough time together to realise that they were perfect for each other, but disappointed because it meant he couldn’t pair of with Jake like they usually did. “If you find it, DO NOT go inside without signalling your location to the rest of the crew. I’m looking at you Jake.” This earned Terry a scoff from the man in question.

“Thank you Commander,” Holt said. “I shall accompany Dr Boyle. Commander, you pair with Diaz and Peralta and Santiago can work together.” Everyone nodded, splitting up into their pairs and diving into the crowd.

Charles walked cautiously beside the Captain. They hadn’t spent much time together since his arrival and Charles wasn’t sure what to make of him. Jake still didn’t like him and spent most of their time together complaining about his strict ways. It had calmed slightly since the first mission. That had been intense; Jake had paced the length of his room for hours, ranting about the Captain’s decision and how it signalled the end of fun aboard the 99. It had taken Charles’ special soup to finally put him to sleep. Charles didn’t like to see his friend so het up but couldn’t bring himself to get fully on board with Jake’s rejection of Captain Holt- it was a tough job and the Captain was the guy who had to make all of the tough decisions.

“Doctor Boyle.” Holt said suddenly as they ducked into a tent that was selling jewellery. Charles paused to look at a gold, interlocking bracelet which seemed to crawl up and down the wearer’s arm. “I would like to learn more about you. As Captain I should understand my crew at a more personal level.”

His calculated way of talking was still strange, but Charles went along with it, “That’s very kind of you sir. Although I’m not overly interesting I’m afraid. The Boyles pride themselves on their un-remarkability. I just grew up on Earth, went to medical school in the hopes of working on a ship like ours and here I am!”

Holt paused, looking at him. “You mean, you have no ambitions further than a small ship like the B.9.9?”

“Not really,” Charles admitted. “I like it here. We help more than we fight and I’ve been able to travel all over the galaxy. Boyle’s aren’t the adventurous type so the fact that I made it out into Earth’s atmosphere was a huge deal back home!”

“That is good information to know.” Holt and Charles moved through the jewellery store, looking around at the possible avenues to go down. There was a thin walkway between the different rows of stalls and they led out in all directions. Charles scanned the place, looking for someone nefarious looking. “Do you have any questions for me?”

Charles frowned, what to ask a Vulcan Captain? “Do you have a favourite food?”

Holt shrugged, holding up binoculars to his eyes. “I suppose I am quite fond of bread.”

“Bread?”

“Yes. It is nourishing and easy to come by.”

“Oh Captain. Forgive me but I cannot accept that answer!” He spotted someone looking shifty and gestured to Holt who nodded, moving towards the alley the shifty man just headed down. “May I propose a smaller mission within our mission?”

The alley was a squeeze but they followed it down, checking behind them to make sure that they hadn’t been followed. “Of course.” Holt agreed.

Charles grinned, suppressing a delighted clap. “I am going to introduce you to some real food.” This was shaping up to be a brilliant mission.

“Would you slow down?” Jake panted, watching Santiago stalk ahead of him.

“What? Don’t tell me a simple science officer is out-running you?” She teased, looking back at him and waving. With every second she walked ahead of him, seemingly a thousand people wedged in between them. Jake had his face stuck in some guy’s armpit and ducked it only to come up face-to-face with a Ferengi who smiled with a snarl and tried to sell him some dodgy looking liquids.

“Shut up. It’s not that you’re faster it’s that you’re smaller. You can slip under people’s legs while I’m caught bashing up against a gaggle of Gorn idiots!”

Jake shoved past the group of Gorn tourists and tried to keep Amy in his sights. They had decided to search for some higher ground and see if they could spot anything that looked promising. Jake could feel his heart pumping as he pushed through the crowd. This was more like it. An actual mission. With real bad guys. Infinitely cooler than shipping crystal balls or whatever their last mission had been. So lame. He hadn’t even beamed down to another planet. But this was better. Out in the stuffy, claustrophobic streets. “I think I can see a garbage pile over there.” Amy told him. It felt weird having her voice in his ear. It was like when she had entered his mind. Intimate.

“What can you see?”

“A garbage pile.”

“A garbage pile- title of your sex tape.”

He could feel Amy’s eyes rolling even if she didn’t make a sound. Jake trotted along behind her, dipping into a tent that smelled amazing. “Fancy some food, Santiago?” Jake asked, dipping his finger into some yellow goop. It tasted disgusting.

“Focus on the mission Peralta.” Amy commanded. Jake finally caught up to her at a jewellery tent and they walked side by side as the market started to thin out. “Maybe start thinking about how you’re going to get the best shine on the bridge?”

“Ha ha.” He drawled. “Why don’t you plan how you’re going to distinguish between my week old washing from my three week old washing?”

“You’re disgusting.” 

“Or am I just concerned about more important things?”

“No, you’re just disgusting.”

“Agree to disagree Santiago!”

There was just a few tents stretching out in front of them and even through the filter the stink of garbage hit his nose. Gross. They ignored the funny looks they received and started to climb the pile of- literally steaming- garbage. Jake’s foot sank through a few inches of rotting animal skins and he tried not to gag. “Does this feel like home to you Peralta?”

“Get used to the smell Santiago.”

He heard a muffled chuckle from her microphone. Electricity zipped through his stomach. Must be the effects of the thin atmosphere. They reached the summit and turned to look. From above, the market did not look any clearer. But at least they got to see a couple making out enthusiastically on top of one of the larger tents.

“Peralta.” Amy tapped his arm, pointing in the direction of… nothing.

“Are you feeling alright? You’re not hallucinating from too much excitement? I know as a science officer, it must be truly thrilling to be on a garbage pile but…”

“Shut up! Look closer.” Jake squinted at where she was pointing. “No, look there.” Suddenly Amy had a hand on his neck, twisting it to look in the right direction. She stayed close, her body pressed against his side as she pointed again. “See, it’s very subtle but… just above that green tent.” The combination of her voice in his ear and her body so close was making Jake feel a little distracted. But he tried to concentrate, looking at the line above the tent. The line that was wavering, as if it were liquid.

“Heat.” He said and Amy nodded.

“There’s got to be something hidden around there that’s producing that kind of heat.”

Jake turned and smiled at her. Behind her suit she looked a little foggy. But he could still make out her smile.

“99, the great Jacob Peralta has located a potential candidate for scum-bag counterfeiter’s lair!” Amy’s smile turned to a look of outrage.

“Copy that.” Rosa said, covering her mouth so as not to stand out. She and Terry had decided to head into a bar and see if they could sniff out anything fishy. They’d yielded nothing so far but it looked like Jake and Amy had found a lead. And their tent wasn’t too far from the place Amy had highlighted. “You hear that?” Rosa asked Terry who nodded. They couldn’t move right away just in case they raised suspicion.

“Rosa- you know Jake- do you think he’ll come round to Captain Holt?”

Rosa sipped her drink and watched the group of human’s from the corner of her eye. “I think he might. If Holt strokes his ego once or twice.”

Terry shifted, downing his drink. “Somehow I don’t think that’s Holt’s style. Is there another way? A way to get Jake to play ball?”

Rosa shrugged. “Look, I know Jake’s a little reckless sometimes but he’s a good lieutenant. If Holt makes a few good decisions then I’m sure Jake will play ball. It just might not happen overnight.”

“I guess.” Terry sighed. He wished he could just get there now. Having dissent in the ranks was bad news and Terry didn’t want the 99 to suffer any more failures.

“It is… crunchy.”

Charles sighed. He couldn’t believe it. This was a sladek brined in the finest salts from the Mezah colony! And the Captain’s only opinion was that it was crunchy!

“It’s delicious! The slimy centre of the sladek brain combining with the tangy aftertaste of its tart blood! I’m sorry sir but I think your tongue might be broken!”

“A tongue cannot be broken.” Holt said. “Unless… it is severed, or severely burnt perhaps…”

At that moment Jake’s information buzzed in their ears. They stood, Charles thanking the chef profusely, and headed out into the market. Amy had sent the location and Charles could see the map on the screen of his suit. They were at the opposite end of the market. “Alright sir, are you ready to witness the infamous Boyle kneel, crawl, and beg?”

Amy and Jake were positioned outside of the presumed entrance, “Oh I am going to arrest so many perps son!” Jake whispered.

“You are going to fail miserably, I shall prevail, and you shall polish the floors for four weeks.”

Jake smiled in spite of the fact that he had just been harshly threatened. It was exciting. All they needed was someone to come out of that man-hole with… oh yep that was quick. A guy popped out of the hole, a sack flung on his back and Amy was running towards him. Wait. Damn! Jake sprinted, destined to fail as Amy launched herself at the man. He only just saw her when suddenly she had performed a full body slam. Jake was impressed. Amy sat on the man’s back, his hand behind his back as Jake reached them, picking up the sack from the floor and pulling out a dodgy looking bionic leg. “Sir, you are under arrest!” Amy said, grinning triumphantly up at Jake who huffed and put his hands on his hips.

When the Commander and Rosa joined them, Amy and Jake had already tied up the counterfeiter and had placed a voice dispeller over his mouth. “Great work guys.” Terry said happily.

“Yes, good work.” Holt’s voice rang through their ears and Amy beamed at the praise. “We are headed to your position as fast as we can but our progress is slow.”

“Thank you Captain.” Amy said, relishing at the chance to talk to her mentor.

“Keep it in your pants Santiago.” Peralta quipped, still looking a little butt-hurt about being beaten to the arrest. But that’s just how it goes when you bet against Amy Santiago.

Terry faced the counterfeiter and folded his arms, as imposing as he could be while in a skin tight oxygen suit, “You better be telling the truth.” He warned, keeping alert in case Amy or Jake made any strange noises. They had crossed the street, entering through the same way they’d spotted the man leaving from. The guy looked shifty. His eyes flicking between Terry and Rosa, eyeing their weapons. Terry didn’t like this. But he couldn’t call his lieutenants back now.

“Alright Commander, we’re about to enter. We’ll keep our mics on so you can hear if we’re brutally murdered by a bunch of bionic legs.”

“Real helpful Jake.” Rosa said sarcastically.

“You know me, just trying to keep the mood light.”

Jake motioned for Amy to follow him. They’d slipped down the manhole and found themselves in a dark tunnel. It was dusty, dug out from the dry ground, and hot. Very hot. Sweat dripped from his nose and they’d barely been underground for two minutes. He crouched, sticking close to the wall as they edged down the tunnel. The light was dull but there was a clear beam cutting through the darkness ahead of them. That must be where they wanted to go. Jake looked back at Amy who nodded as she followed, signalling that she was okay. His heart beat. This was always the best part. Anticipation building, adrenalin pumping through his veins. He was about to arrest so many guys.

They reached the beam of light and Jake was careful not to step into it. This wasn’t the time to bring attention to himself. But he now knew where the light was coming from. A crude door had been made from metal, melded to the sides of the tunnel with some sort of sticky paste. Jake reached out a finger and touched it, quickly pulling his hand back as it burned through his suit. Shit. He looked over at Amy who rolled her eyes. A breach in the suit meant that soon his oxygen supply would dwindle. But he was lucky. He had the science officer right behind him. She grabbed his finger, carefully slipping a roll of thick tape out of her bag. Jake noticed her hands wobble slightly as she carefully pulled at the tape. Neither of them knew how soundproof this door was. Any sound could reveal their position to these guys. And Jake knew enough counterfeiters to know how efficient they were at cleaning out of a place in a second. They’d lose the men, lose the evidence, and have to report another failure to the command centre. The tape came off with barely a sound and Amy wrapped Jake’s finger. He grinned apologetically as she gave him a look that said, _don’t stick your finger into alien substances, dickwad_.

Finger taped, Jake ducked down and moved to stand directly in front of the door. Amy followed, tucking close behind him, just over his right shoulder. He signalled with his hand and Amy nodded.

3

2

1

Jake kicked the door as hard as he could and it flew open. A flurry of movement followed. Jake and Amy ran into the room, sending stun-beams at everything that moved. The room was filled with large machinery that whirred and worked while carnage reigned. Claw like mechanisms and machines with heat rays and clamps, stood along a line of conveyor belts that pushed the faulty bionic arms and legs down the line. Amy dove towards an Andorian who towered above her but who was somehow knocked to the ground as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled. “Two for me.” Jake heard as he was grappling with his own guy: a human who held a blowtorch in his hand. Jake caught one hand and pulled it behind his back but the human whipped the blowtorch over his shoulder, almost scorching Jake who yelped and quickly used his head to smash against the human’s, startling him. The blowtorch fell away, rolling into the corner.

Jake then pulled the man to the ground, cuffing his hands before leaping forward to chase the next guy he could see. Amy had given chase too, this time in pursuit of a female Ba’ku who had run as soon as the door had been destroyed. Jake was following a Bajoran engineer, a thin man but clearly sprightly as he leaped onto the conveyer belt to the right. Jake followed, ducking as a mechanical saw continued its work, cutting close to Jake as he tried to keep up with the Bajoran. “Peralta, there’s another door. I’m following now but don’t take too long making your second arrest.”

“Is now the time for teasing, Santiago?” Jake huffed as the Bajoran ducked under the mechanical arm, knowing where it would go before jumping onto the next conveyer belt. Jake made the jump, landing awkwardly on the bionic leg that was being welded by a claw-like machine that gripped a welding iron. The sparks flew, spattering searing hot droplets onto Jake’s skin. He cursed, pulling himself up just in time to see the Bajoran trip, leading to another machine smashing him into the wall with a sickening crunch. Jake took the opportunity and dived, landing onto the Bajoran and cuffing him in a second. Finally Jake was able to get back onto solid ground. He took a second to look around and spotted the door Santiago mentioned. Gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain in his leg as well as the sweat running over his whole body, Jake sprinted towards the door.

“Three.” Amy said, grunting in his ear. Jake shook his head as he ran faster, seeing the ground rise and feeling the air becoming cooler as the tunnel gave way to the surface. His breathing was ragged, he looked down at his suit and saw that the fiery droplets had burned through his suit. Another oxygen breach. The tunnel came up just outside of the market, Jake looked around and saw a tradeswoman shaking her head over her ruined stall that had a cuffed Ba’ku counterfeiter crushed against it, groaning and clutching at her leg. Jake looked around him until he noticed a figure make a sudden movement in the stall. “Hey!” Jake called and the figure took off. Jake grinned, here we go, he thought as he jumped over three stalls, knocking their wares to the ground.

The figure disappeared upwards, disappearing above the tent line as Jake rounded a corner, now deeper into the market. The noise was rising and the space was cramped between the buyers and sellers. Jake looked up, searching for something he could use. And then he saw a bread-seller pushing their cart through the crowd. Jake sucked in a breath before pushing through the crowd, running as fast as he could, before he vaulted onto the bread cart and used his new height to leap onto the most solid-looking tent that was within reach. He leapt through the air, feeling pretty certain that he was about to come crashing straight back down to the earth. But, miraculously, the tent held underneath him and he was able to stand up.

The figure he was chasing was a few tents away from him, leaping lightly from tent to tent, making good progress. Jake considered what to do. Logically, he knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to traverse the tent-tops as easily as his target. His head was starting to feel a little light and it certainly wasn’t smart to keep going. But he needed to get the arrest. He only had one under his belt and Amy was on three. Plus, all of the immoral things that would continue if Jake didn’t catch him but… you know… the bet was pretty important. That decided it, Jake gave chase, wobbling dramatically as he tried to run across the tents. The figure was now five tents away from him and could drop back down into the market at any second. Jake pushed harder, scrabbling suddenly as one foot tore into the material and dropped under the tent. He pulled himself up, ignoring the shouts and calls from the market beneath him. The figure had turned to look back and that gave Jake an opportunity. He grabbed his gun and shot two blasts at him. The first missed by an inch but the second hit its target. The figure dropped like a stone, falling off the side of the tent and into the market. Jake swung down, pushing through the crowd which were reacting to the sudden unconscious body that had fallen from the sky. And who were all looking a little… blurry. Jake ran forward, less than a metre away when suddenly he saw her. Santiago. Her knee in the back of the guy Jake had shot down, cuffing him. Jake made it to her side and put his hands on his knees panting, “That should count.” He wheezed. “I did all the work.”

“But who made the arrest?” Santiago said, grinning delightedly.

“No.” Jake pleaded.

“Oh yes.”

“This guy means I got two!”

“Well even if you did, which you didn’t as I am currently arresting him, I got four. So you’re doing my duties either way.”

“You’re doing my doodies, title of your sex tape.” Jake coughed, his head was pounding and his whole body was in pain.

“Did that make you feel better?” Santiago asked, pulling the cuffed counterfeiter to his feet and beginning to lead him away.

“A little bit.” Jake admitted.

Terry ran through the huddled crowd and saw Amy dragging a man behind her. “Rosa, see if you can find the other cuffed individuals Santiago and Peralta thought to leave just lying around.” Rosa nodded, recognising Terry’s angry face. He kept his arms folded as his two officers walked up to him. “What the hell was that?”

Amy’s smile suddenly dropped, “We… we arrested them?”

“I thought your orders were to scope out the joint? Count the men, get the layout, report back so that myself and Rosa could join you for the arrests?”

“But Commander, we got all of them!” Amy defended. Terry looked over at Jake who was surprisingly quiet. He was staring off past Terry’s shoulder, a strange look on his face. Terry couldn’t think about that now.

“Yeah, you did. Congratulations. But now we have to deal with the clean-up from your wild chase around the marketplace!” He gestured at the hole in the tents, the dozens of sellers who were holding up broken goods, and the bread seller whose cart had crumbled from Jake’s act of acrobatics.

Amy looked behind her, seeming to finally realise what she and Peralta had done. “I’m sorry Commander but…”

“But… What? You won the bet? I have to admit that I am disappointed in you Santiago.” He frowned, landing the perfect ‘not-mad-just-disappointed’ speech.

“Commandeer, if I could jus…” Peralta suddenly piped up, his finger wagging as he stepped forward. “Pblease, ble…” Terry jumped back as Jake suddenly fell, face forward, to the ground. Amy yelled, dropping to her knees and rolling him onto his front. It was then that Terry saw all of the holes in Peralta’s suit.

“We need Peralta and Santiago beamed up… NOW!”

Jake’s head felt heavy. Way too heavy. Like a bowling ball or a dwarf planet. He opened his eyes. Thank god, they were back on the ship. That marketplace was hellish. “Glad you could join us.” Santiago was standing at his bedside, her PADD in hand.

“Heeeyyy.” He said, frowning as he did so. He had meant to say something witty and charming, why didn’t his words work?

“Oh yeah, you’re pretty drugged up on oxygen. How’s it feeling?”

“Mama feel gooood.” Jake grinned sleepily.

“Ooh, I wish I had been recording.” Amy muttered.

“Ammyy Santiaaagohhhh.” He sang her name and realised what a nice sounding name it was.

“Alright buddy, I’ll put you back to sleep and you can sleep off… whatever this is.” She tapped his arm and Jake felt the sudden urge to sleep wash over him. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. “And Jake? Please don’t kill yourself over a stupid bet ever again.”

It was late evening, Holt had reported the mission back to command and everyone was pleased with the result. Terry was still annoyed but Amy hoped that soon it would wear off. She really didn’t like disappointing anyone and she couldn’t quite believe that she had disobeyed an order. It had, of course, been Jake’s idea. But she had gone through with it. Desperate to prove to him that she could be a lieutenant if she wanted to. Desperate to prove that to herself. Amy walked onto the bridge, her arms folded and her expression smug as she took in the sight. Jake was bent double, chasing after a rogue shiner-system which had somehow managed to whirr under one of the desks. “Having fun?” Amy asked, making Jake start. The thunk of his head rang out across the empty room.

“The funnest.” Jake replied, appearing from under the desk, rubbing his head and wincing.

“Your doctor would not be happy to see you doing this so soon after waking up. But personally I am thrilled to see it.”

Jake laughed, “You know, I feel we need a rematch.”

Amy shrugged, “And why would I agree to that proposal?”

“Because you’re just as insanely competitive as I am?”

Amy smiled, he was right about that. Getting a win over Peralta would be the highlight of her month. Too many times she felt as though the rest of the crew saw her as beneath them; she wasn’t a lieutenant and although Science Officer wasn’t a low rank, it didn’t feel as glamorous as the others. “We’ll see.” She said in reply, unsure of Peralta’s intentions. He was confusing at the best of times, completely indecipherable at all other times. Teasing and insulting at one moment and then looking at her with a weird glimmer that she just couldn’t understand.

Jake finally managed to redirect the shiner-system and it began to make shiny circles on the bridge. Amy stiffened slightly as Jake sidled up to her. They stood in silence, watching the little robot work in front of a window filled with millions of stars. Sometimes Amy took the view for granted, so used to the galaxy that it seemed as interesting as a blue sky. But that night she saw the magic again, the impossible beauty that could make you feel insignificant and powerful at the same time. She looked over at Peralta and was surprised to find him looking at her. His eyes quickly darted past her and his expression changed to one of exasperation, “Not again!” He ducked past her, diving under the transmitter where the shiner-system had gotten wedged between the floors. She watched, smiling silently and wondering whether Peralta had felt this strange shift between them.


	3. Strangers in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange UFO hurtles towards the 99, but what is it? The crew investigates and perhaps one person finds more than they bargained for...?

STRANGERS IN A STRANGE LAND

“Captain, I hate to do my job, but I actually think something is headed towards us.” Gina’s voice rang out across the bridge. Rosa looked up, she had been looking over Amy’s shoulder at the topography of the planet they were headed towards. Their next mission was right up Rosa’s street: illegal racing which had built up quite the following. Apparently these guys were stealing parts of Starfleet ships and jacking their little hovercrafts up until they were almost able to reach warp. Then they’d race them, taking bets and risking lives as they upped the ante with every race. Rosa had been looking forward to watching one or two races; she had loved all that engineering stuff when she was younger. But apparently Gina had spotted something a little more urgent.

“What does it look like?” Captain Holt asked, sitting forward as Gina projected her screen onto the bridge. The B.9.9 was flying as normal, but something large was definitely heading their way. “Can we get an idea of what we are seeing here?”

Amy swiped her screen, bringing up the images from the ship’s cameras but they couldn’t see anything, “It is either invisible or using very effective cloaking technology.” Amy said clearly, earning a nod from the Captain.

“Can we detect any signs of life? Any significant readings at all? While we’re looking, let’s alter our course a few feet left and see if we can’t get out of its way.” The ship dipped slightly at the movement and Rosa held onto Amy’s chair. This was odd. And Rosa felt sure that the Captain was worried. His expression barely flickered, but his fists were stiff against his chair.

“Sir,” Rosa said quickly. “Why don’t we leave warp and see if we can’t watch it go by? This is something we should identify, in case it poses a threat to other ships?” Holt looked back at her and nodded.

“Good idea Lieutenant Diaz, Let’s bring up all of our sensors, cameras, detecting equipment and see if we can identify this flying object.”

Everyone on the bridge held their breath. The ship turned so that it faced the path, Amy shouted out co-ordinates and read out readings as she received.

“The object is not gaining or losing speed, Captain. It appears to be on a set path. A curve, as far as I have tracked so far. It has internal heat. Perhaps water?”

Rosa stood and watched as the object came nearer. It was a mile out from the ship, it looked spherical, and larger than she had first thought. A lot larger.

“Captain, it appears to be growing.” Amy’s voice rang out, the slight waver registering with Rosa. She held her breath as the planet grew in front of their eyes. “It’s…”

“Let’s move up, keeping our bridge focused on this object.” Holt commanded. The ship rose and Rosa’s mouth dropped as the sphere almost double. It rushed past, doubling again.

“It’s a planet.” Rosa said, looking to Amy for confirmation. She was staring at the screen in front of her. Frowning.

“Officer Santiago, what are your conclusions?”

Amy looked up. “It’s a planet. And there’s life signs.”

Captain’s Log. Stardate 4055.2. We have located an unknown planet orbiting through the Campa VI nebula. From what we have witnessed, this planet both grows and decreases in size, though the cause of this is undetermined. Science Officer Santiago has detected life signs and so we are sending a small party to the planet to see if we are able to make First Contact with whatever is living there. Oxygen levels are unknown, terrain type is unknown, we are unsure of everything. This is a highly dangerous enterprise but I feel that my team is ready for the challenge. If this is successful we may be able to dispel the worries that my superiors have expressed.

“What!” Jake’s voice rang out through the corridor. He stalked after Captain Holt, catching up with him and walking at his side, furious. “Why are you not sending me down there?”

The Captain turned to him, his expression unreadable- as always. “This is a matter of diplomacy. Your skill set does not boast any evidence of diplomacy.”

“I can be totally diplomatic!” Jake insisted.

“Your insistence does not do anything to persuade me. Commander Jeffords, Lieutenant Diaz and Doctor Boyle are more than equipped to handle this situation with caution and care.”

“And logic, right?” Jake added, rolling his eyes.

“It’s more than a matter of logic.” Holt replied. They reached the bridge and Amy looked over at them as they passed. Jake tried to suppress his anger, he didn’t want Amy sensing it. “It is a matter of connection, empathy, respect, and withholding judgement.”

“I can do all of those things!” Jake insisted.

“I have not seen evidence of this. In fact, I have seen evidence to the contrary. You judged my suitability for a Captain position before we had a single interaction, simply based on my Vulcan heritage. Or am I mistaken?”

All eyes were on Jake. He felt like he was back at school again. Jake looked at the Captain, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t mistaken. But so far Jake’s hunch hadn’t been proved to be too far from the truth. The Captain had abandoned his first mission, had seemed content with the low level jobs the 99 had been saddled with, and hadn’t stepped one toe outside of the Starfleet guidelines. It was infuriating, and totally opposite to what Jake thought was suitable for a Captain. Holt raised an eyebrow, awaiting Jake’s response.

Amy watched as Jake walked away from the Captain without a word. She could sense his anger, but also felt something sadder, more innocent. It was hard to read Jake sometimes. People thought he was simple, a bit of an idiot who acted on every impulse. But he was more complicated than that. It was part of what Amy found so frustrating about him. She saw what he could be. If he just let himself open up a tiny bit. If he wasn’t so stubborn. “Officer Santiago,” Holt said, bringing Amy back to the present. “Can you confirm that we have solid co-ordinates for the transportation?” Amy doubled checked on her screen, “I can confirm, Captain.” Holt nodded before giving the word for the crew to be beamed down to this perplexing planet.

Charles opened his eyes to the most beautiful planet he had ever stepped foot on. It didn’t look a thing like Amy’s projections. No stretching desert, no dusty sky. It was paradise. Green and leafy, warm with a kind wind. “Woah.” Charles said, realising at that second that he could breathe. “Oxygen levels are suitable.” He reported back to the ship. Terry and Rosa were in equal shock. They had landed in the middle of a dense forest. Charles ducked as a vibrant yellow bird flew over his head. The sky was purple, the ground was soft, and Charles wondered what delicious berries he might find here.

“Let’s head towards where the life signs were strongest.” Terry commanded, leading the way through a thicket of large, slightly sticky green leaves. Charles looked over at Rosa who almost had a smile on her face as she looked up at the bountiful trees that surrounded them.

“Commander, can you describe what you are seeing?” Holt’s voice asked.

“Not really.” Terry admitted, holding up his transmitter and projecting the images back to the ship. “But look for yourself.”

“That is impossible.” Amy said, slightly breathless. “I have never seen anything like this kind of life on such a hot planet.” Charles could picture her quiet frown as she checked through her notes, “From my readings, nothing like this kind of plant life should survive!”

“Should we take clippings?” Rosa asked.

“No, Lieutenant Diaz, for now we shall focus on the diplomatic element of this mission. Find the inhabitants, if you can, and establish a peaceful first contact. Commander, continue to take pictures in case we need to create an evidence file for this new planet.”

Charles suddenly felt a rush of pride. This was a new planet. Undiscovered by the Federation. Of course, it wasn’t new to its inhabitants, but this was still exciting! Who knew the type of people they were going to meet? What information they could share with each other? The food they might have!

The group walked for another half hour, finding a trodden track that they followed until the forest thinned, revealing a valley. A valley lined with glistening white stone buildings, egg shaped, but joined with thin square corridors. The structure formed a diamond shape, with the centre holding a large domed building which reflected bright light, so bright that Charles had to shield his eyes. He came to stand in the middle of Terry and Rosa. Terry snapped another picture. “It’s beautiful.” Charles commented. It truly was one of the most breath taking sights he had ever seen.

“Captain, does this structure register with anything in the databases?” Terry asked.

“Nothing in the current Starfleet database.” Amy replied. “But I am checking more historical sources.”

“While Officer Santiago is doing that, I think that you should enter the city.” Holt said. “They are sure to have noticed your presence and it would be wise to avoid potential signals of aggression. Lurking on the outskirts of the city might be taken as so.”

“Thank you Captain, I shall not be taking any further pictures, again to avoid aggression signals.” Terry said, standing straighter. “You ready?” He asked his crew. They all nodded eagerly.

“Lieutenant Peralta, please report to the Bridge.” Captain Holt’s voice rang through the corridors and Jake tried to ignore it. He was sulking in his room, pissed that his friends got to have this awesome experience while he sat in his bunk. Maybe he should have just kissed ass as soon as Holt got here like the rest of them. But that wasn’t Jake’s style. He swung his legs over his bed and stood, slowly walking to the bridge. When he got there, Terry’s pictures were projected onto the bridge, making Jake feel even worse. They got to go to fricking Eden while he was stuck on board this diddy little ship! “You called Captain?”

Captain Holt turned his chair, “Yes, Peralta, I would like you to assist Officer Santiago as she searches the historical archives for any information about the planet your fellow crewmembers are currently exploring.” Jake rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. “Is there a problem, Lieutenant Peralta?”

“No,” Jake said seething. “No problem at all I’d be happy to spend time reading while my friends explore a mysterious planet.”

“Okay then, thank you.” Dammit, Jake thought, sarcasm really didn’t land with the Captain.

Amy’s eyes were glued to the screen in front of her when Jake slumped over, “Use that screen.” She said, not looking up. Jake peered over his shoulder. Page after page whizzed by, insanely fast.

“Are you actually reading that?” Jake asked sceptically.

“Yes. I am able to read 25 times faster than the average human so I can probably read, like, a hundred times faster than you.”

“Very funny, but bragging about how fast you can read just makes you sound like a super nerd so… jokes on you.” Jake sat beside her, already bored. “Don’t you have any weird, past life memories about this place?”

Amy suddenly frowned, her shoulders slumping a little. “No, actually. And it’s very frustrating.”

“Well now you know how everyone else feels, I don’t know things all of the time, not to brag.” She smiled, shaking her head a little. Jake was glad.

He read through a few pages, not really knowing what he was looking for. What planet wasn’t mysterious in these olden days? He found a passage talking about the miracle of the Epione Colony and that place was a garbage planet. Almost literally. He huffed, losing the will to live with every passing second. Why couldn’t he do something actually useful? What was with the Captain?

Jake paused, his eyes flicking towards Amy who was zoned into her screen. Huh, what _was_ with the Captain? What was his deal? Where had he come from? Jake suddenly left the historical documents and ran a different name through the database: Captain Raymond Holt. He was finally gonna figure out who this guy was, and maybe that information would hold the key to finally getting some decent missions out of the Vulcan.

Rosa stood behind Charles. They had decided that he should lead, as he was clearly the least threatening out of the group. Rosa felt a little nervous. She’d never been part of a first contact before; what should she expect? They had quickly descended into the valley and found an entrance to the corridor system. Inside the pearly white buildings were marble floor and painted walls. It depicted some kind of history. From what Rosa could tell, the life signs were humanoid beings, warriors, who fought off a lot of enemies. But before they could walk down any further, and build a better picture of the history they were seeing, they heard a voice. “Visitors.” The feminine voice rang clearly through the corridor, coming from all directions. “In peace, we welcome you.” Rosa stood still, tense. Bracing herself for what, she didn’t know. And then suddenly, they appeared.

Three women, at the end of the corridor which opened up to the egg shaped domes they had seen from above. Rosa, Charles, and Terry walked slowly towards them, hands free by their sides to show that they did not have weapons. As they drew closer, Rosa sucked in a deep breath. The women were dressed in perfect, white armour. A breast plate that cut across their chest, glistening metal hanging over one shoulder. White material drifted from their waist to the floor. It looked like cotton, but shimmered like silk, and was translucent, showing the shape of their legs and the binds that twisted around their legs, joining to their knee-high white boots. They were goddesses. “We come in peace.” Charles said, his voice a little dry sounding. “We are representatives of the Federation, an organisation that seeks to unite all of the universe in our mission of knowledge and peace.”

Rosa stared at the women in front of them. The one in the middle spoke first, “We welcome you, representatives of the Federation. We are the Bellatrieze, my name is Badrai and I am what you would call Queen.” Badrai had a line of small, glittering, pearl-like jewels that lined her breastplate. Her hair was dark, but her eyes were grey, almost white, a trait which she shared with the two women by her side.

“My name is Charles Boyle, and I am doctor, or as I like to think of it, a healer.” Charles grinned, bobbing a little.

“My name is Terrence Jeffords, and I am the Commander for the B.9.9. The ship that we come from. You might have detected its presence?”

“Yes, we have.” Badrai replied, it looked as though she wanted to say more but then she looked at Rosa and suddenly Rosa’s insides felt like they had been melted. “And you? You are not the same.”

“You’re right,” Rosa said. “My name is Diaz, Rosa. And I am a Lieutenant for the B.9.9. but I am also Bajoran.”

“Your ear piece is quite beautiful. If you would permit me, I would like to have a closer look when we find a more appropriate time?”

“Of course.” Rosa said, feeling a tingle in her stomach at the thought of Queen Badrai being that close to her.

“Commander Jeffords,” Badrai said, “You must understand that we Bellatreize are a very private people. We have had to fight to keep our planet, only ours. Do you understand?”

Terry nodded deferentially. “Of course. We seek peace, and understanding. I can see many ways that we can understand you, without having to disclose any kind of location. You can choose how much you would wish to share with us.”

Badrai smiled, revealing sparkling, sharp teeth. Rosa almost gasped. “Thank you. That is the position we hoped you would take.” It was then that Rosa linked the beautitful women in front of her, with the paintings that surrounded them. She looked to her right and saw a depiction of a woman decapitating two figures with one swipe of her sharp sword. These women had the capacity to be dangerous. Rosa felt sure that if they felt threatened at any moment- even for a second- that they would kill; and kill without mercy.

“Let us accompany you to the hub, there we shall learn more about you.” They gestured for the group to walk ahead of them. As Rosa passed the women flanking Badrai, they smiled at her, baring those teeth once more. A warning? Rosa walked slowly, taking in all of the stories that unfolded on the walls as they walked past. These ladies were terrifying, and beautiful. What a combination.

Jake couldn’t believe what he was reading.

_It was then that Lieutenant Holt took action: piloting an escape pod through the use of two jet packs taped to the bottom of the pod, he was able to navigate through the flying debris, reaching the two infant Andorians. Lieutenant Holt risked his life, opening the escape pod and grabbing the infants, pulling them inside seconds before the remainder of the ship exploded. It was with this blast that the escape pod was able to return to the M.1.9. Enterprise which grabbed onto the pod and brought the three passengers back to safety. The Andorian children were saved and had the honour of hanging the Medal of Valour onto the neck of their saviour. _

Holt was… a badass? Jake couldn’t reconcile the man he saw sitting in his Captain’s chair with this description of a young, brave, war hero. It just didn’t make any sense. Why had he been buried for so long? Why was he only now becoming a Captain? If this was the same Raymond Holt, then surely he would have been made Captain a second after this mission! Jake had to dig deeper. This was insane.

The hub was as glistening and beautiful as the rest of the city. Rosa stared around her. The walls were broken by tall windows which sent beams of multi-coloured light pooling onto the marble floors. They must have been made from some kind of diamond structure. Rosa looked up and saw that the ceiling was covered in an intricate mural, depicting what looked to be a great battle. The Bellatrieze were there, faces distorted in intense rage as their planet was invaded. As Rosa stared, she thought she saw a younger Badrai, impaling an invader with a scythe-like sword. Badass.

Their presence had attracted a crowd, around the edges of the hall stood hundreds of Bellatrieze women, all dressed in their armour, their muscles rippling as they held their weapons. Rosa gulped, this was intense. If she didn’t know better, she would have been sure that this was some kind of dream. Or fantasy. A whole planet filled with ferocious, ripped, badass, beautiful women warriors? I mean… come on!

“Warriors, these three strangers come in peace. Listen to their story, for I shall be asking your judgement on whether we share our history with them. Be fair, but not forgiving.” Badrai spoke clearly, her voice as sharp as the scythe that sat behind her throne.

Terry looked over at Rosa, who nodded for him to start. He was the Commander, he should take the lead. “The Federation was created in the wake of a terrible war. It united four races, who sought the common goal of discovery, knowledge, and lasting peace. I will not lie, peace is a hard state to upkeep. There have been moments of war, of battle, and of corruption. But I believe that this does not make our aim any less noble. We persevere on our mission for peace, uniting all races across the galaxy, learning from each other, and creating a better universe for us all.” Rosa thought Terry did a good job. She looked at Badrai who showed no emotion.

“Diaz, Rosa.” Badrai suddenly spoke. “Tell me your story.”

Rosa sucked in a breath, looking over at her friends. They barely knew her story, and while she didn’t like the idea of ruining the mystery that surrounded her, she also knew better than to refuse an order from a Queen. “I am Bajoran, from the planet Bajora. We are an ancient race, our culture is rich but marred by tragedy. We were enslaved under the Cardassian occupation, and the scars of this are still felt deeply. We were liberated, and the Federation helped us to rebuild. My grandfather was killed by the Cardassian government for trying to organise revolution. Wanting to continue his legacy I joined the Starfleet, hoping to provide help to those who need it, the kind of help that saved my people.” She cleared her throat, not looking at Charles or Terry. It was painful to think of her Grandfather. His picture had adorned her families’ walls ever since she could remember and it was her greatest regret that she never had the chance to meet him.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Diaz. I understand the pain you feel.” Badrai looked around at her people. “We too have endured our share of tyranny through our history. Once, we were a peaceful people. Hidden through our planet’s unique structure. I am sure you witnessed the phenomena?” Rosa nodded, unable to look away from Badrai’s white eyes. “Undetectable, until passed.” Rosa wanted to tell Amy, she would die from nerd overload. “But then we were found. And we welcomed those who discovered us, unaware of any danger that strangers might pose. Well, we soon learned our lesson.” Rosa felt the ripple of sadness rock through the room. “I will not detail the tyranny we endured, but I proudly speak of the bravery and strength we acquired, training in secret, planning in the shadows, until we were finally able to fight back. We killed every single one of our invaders, and we killed the many who followed. For, once our existence passed into knowledge, many sought us out. Thinking that we would make the perfect reproductive partners.” Rosa felt a shiver travel up her spine. She could see quite clearly how many men would seek out this place, thinking it a playground. “For two generations, we have not had any further contact. So tell me, will we have to kill you too?”

Jake had read the most awesome stories he’d ever heard in his life. And each one starred a young Captain Holt. His entire world was shifting, spinning on its axis. What was happening? He stared at Holt as he gave an order to Gina, asking for a reading of the crew’s mental state. “Elevated heart rates Captain, but nothing crazy.” Holt nodded, tapping his fingers together. Jake shook his head. Was this the same guy who learnt the language of a newly discovered species in less than two days? Making contact with them and establishing a peaceful trade agreement with their energy sources? Was this the guy who managed to escape from a Klingon war camp with the blueprints for their new artillery machines?

“What’s up your butt?” Amy asked suddenly.

Jake started. “Nothing. Nothing’s up my butt, what’s up your butt?”

Amy rolled her eyes, “Have you found anything?”

“Yeah,” Jake said, turning to face her. “Did you know Holt’s a badass?”

“What are you talking about? Jake! Please don’t tell me you have been goofing off rather than doing the one thing Holt asked you to do!”

“Fine, I won’t tell you. But you should really look it up, it’s off the chain.”

“I know! You think I don’t know! I have memories of him doing awesome things! But what I don’t have memories of is this planet that our friends are currently standing on!” Amy was cute when she was flustered. Not that Jake ever really noticed.

“You knew?” Jake said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never asked!” Amy replied. “You never ask my opinion so I figured you could go on acting like a toddler, ruining your chance with probably the best mentor-slash-Captain we will ever have!” She looked so smug. Jake shook his head.

“Traitor.” Amy scoffed.

“Peralta, Santiago. Are you whispering because you have found something?” Holt asked from across the bridge.

“No sir, I apologise. I will continue to search.” Amy said, turning back to her monitor.

Jake grimaced and then stood up, walking over to the Captain’s chair. “Heyyyy Captain…” Jake said, trying to sound chill. “What’s up?”

“What is up?” Holt asked, perplexed. Jake noticed his eyes actually flicker to the ceiling. Jesus.

“I was just reading about the Cacia III system and wondered if you had any interesting stories from that side of the galaxy?”

Holt’s eyes narrowed. “I do not like to discuss my previous employment and I am curious as to how you discovered this information?”

“It’s legendary.” Jake lied. “I just didn’t connect the names. You know, I think of you so clearly as Captain, I forget that you were ever a Lieutenant.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Yeah but… Captain! I mean, it’s so cool how you were able to…”

“Enough, Lieutenant Peralta I have made it clear that I have no intention of talking about my past. I would ask you to refrain from this topic of conversation again.”

“But…”

“Peralta.”

“Fine.” Jake said, turning around and walking back to the monitors. “I just thought I might finally have something in common with you.”

Jake heard Holt sigh but didn’t look around. He swiped back to the historical documents and started to read, feeling his thoughts whir with theories about Holt’s past, his secrecy, and whether he had some secret twin whose identity he’d assumed.

The Bellareize had moved as one, bringing their weapons forward, stepping inwards. Terry stepped back, as did Charles, but Rosa kept her ground. “You won’t have to kill us. Because, if you would prefer, we can leave this planet and report that we found no signs of life other than wild boar like animals who spit venom and live underground.” Rosa shrugged. “My Commander took a photograph of your Citadel but it can be erased, or it can be kept as evidence of the deserted citadel of an ancient people. You clearly have the power in this situation, so you can choose the narrative we present to the Starfleet.”

Badrai’s gaze didn’t soften, but it didn’t drop either. Instead, she stood, gliding across the floor. Rosa’s breath hitched as Badrai stopped at her side. She smelt fresh and wonderful. Her hand came up close to her face, and touched her earring gently. “Why do you wear this?”

Rosa looked over at her, she was so close. Rosa could see that Badrai’s skin glimmered like the citadel. Rosa wondered whether it would feel soft under her fingertips. “It is called a d’ja pagh and it’s a symbol of my faith and my family.”

“It is dear to you?”

“Very.” Rosa’s eyes shifted under the intense gaze of the Queen. “My culture is often disrespected or disregarded. By wearing this I honour my heritage, my people, and my family.”

Rosa completely stopped breathing when Badrai ran a finger over the ridges on her nose. “This is a trait of your race?” Rosa nodded, her heart pounding against her chest. “If it wasn’t for this, I would have believed you a descendent of the Bellatreize. You share our spirit, you are a warrior. Strong.” Rosa nodded lamely. What could she say? What could she do? What did she normally do with her hands? Surely they didn’t just hang there like that usually?

Badrai suddenly stepped away, walking back to her throne, leaving Rosa reeling. Her head felt light. Charles caught her eye and looked a little crazed himself. “Stand down.” She ordered her fellow warriors. “I have made a decision but this has to be ran past my people.” Suddenly she clapped and the world went black.

When the room came back to her, Rosa couldn’t tell how long she had been out. She was still standing, and when she looked around Terry and Charles looked equally confused. “We have made our decision.” Badrai said, not waiting for the group to regain their senses. “It is decided that you may share our story with your Federation. But our location, any description of our planet, will be omitted in all reports. We do not want to be found.” Rosa nodded, along with Terry and Charles. “Please, accompany us in a walk through our city, but I permit that you do not stay for too much longer.”

She stood, gesturing for the crowd to disperse. Rosa shared a look of relief with the others, “Well done Rosa.” Terry said, “I think you made a good impression.” He waggled his eyebrows and Rosa rolled her eyes.

Badrai and her two guards walked up to them and soon they were walking through the halls. Badrai explained the murals as they passed, detailing gruesome tales of bravery and unrelenting determination. Rosa didn’t think she had admired a race more in all her travels. Badrai also showed them their eco-system, their method of farming and fishing. Apparently the war had destroyed most of the wildlife, leaving it a husk of a planet. But over the years, with patience and sustainable practices, they had managed to regrow the vegetation native to the planet and restore it to its former glory. “You will see that we only take what we need. We remain warriors, but we are also farmers, and care-takers of our planet. We treasure it, worship it, and in return it sustains us.” Badrai explained as they walked through the lower levels of the city where the food was stored and cooked. The group paused as Charles talked eagerly with the women who cooked the food. They shared knowledge and Charles looked happier than he’d ever looked before.

“That is ingenious!” He squealed.

“These secrets will not be included in our story.” Badrai warned Charles, her eyes becoming clear with her sudden flare of anger.

“Of course!” Charles said earnestly. “I am more than happy just to hear it! You are not the first race whose culinary secrets I will take to the grave!”

Badrai frowned, but then let out a joyous laugh. Rosa smiled, thankful for what a weird little dude Charles was. “Alright then, let me show you some more.”

Badrai took them to an underground lagoon. The water flickered with iridescent colours, glowing almost. Rosa knelt, dipping her hand under the surface. The water was cool, wonderful, and so inviting. She quickly stood, terrified at the prospect of swimming in the company of these women. If they were to undress, Rosa was certain she would pass out.

Badrai told them that their tour was almost at an end. They returned to the hub, standing under the beautiful painting that Rosa wished she had hours to look at. Terry and Charles were searched quickly, but Badrai beckoned for Rosa to come to her.

Rosa’s legs shook a little as Badrai led her to a secluded alcove. “Diaz, Rosa.” Badrai’s sweet voice spoke with a hint of reverence. “My position has not changed. The knowledge of our location must remain a secret to everyone,” Rosa nodded, breath catching as suddenly Badrai took her hand, “But you.” something cold touched Rosa’s skin and when Badrai drew her hand away, a thin necklace made of the glittering jewels that lined her armour glittered in Rosa’s hand. “This will allow you to find us again.”

Rosa didn’t know what to say, “Thank you.” She managed.

“I sense within you kinship. Perhaps in another life you were a Bellatreize warrior.” Badrai smiled, and Rosa wondered whether it was possible that this god-like Queen felt something similar to what Rosa was feeling. “I would hope that you find your way back to our planet. For, it is now my great wish to learn more about you.”

“I would be honoured, I… I think you guys are badass.” Badrai chuckled, shaking her head a little but smiling. Then she looked down, taking the necklace from Rosa’s hand and gesturing for her to turn. Rosa didn’t move as the Queen’s hands brushed her skin, running over her neck and securing the clasp. Rosa looked down at the jewellery as it sparkled against her uniform.

Rosa turned back to Badrai and wondered whether it would be totally inappropriate to grab her and kiss her right now. Was that in line with Starfleet diplomacy guidelines? “I hope to see you again.” Badrai said, those white eyes shining.

“You will.” Rosa promised, the easiest promise she ever made.

The Bellatrieze escorted them back to the point where they had been beamed. Rosa wished it were possible for her to stay. But that wasn’t the mission. Terry and Charles hadn’t mentioned the necklace but Rosa could predict the questioning she would face when they got back onto the ship. Not that she was too worried. Rosa wasn’t one to crack under pressure. Badrai nodded to Rosa as they signalled for Amy to beam them back up. Rosa wanted to say something, but there wasn’t anything more to say. So she nodded back, touching her necklace in the hopes that Badrai would understand. And then they were back on the 99.

Rosa felt a sense of loss. But there wasn’t a lot of time for her to dwell on it. Jake practically pounced on all of them as soon as they had rematerialized and once they were on the Bridge they spent close to an hour explaining what they could. Then they had to write up a report, being careful to include only information the Bellatreize would allow. Holt then looked over report before it was sent off to the Federation.

“Well done team,” Captain Holt said when it was all over. “I am incredibly impressed with your diplomacy, it seems that you were able to make a real connection with this intensely private race.” Holt’s eyes flicked to Rosa’s necklace. She quickly slipped it under her uniform, feeling the cold metal against her skin. She thought of Badrai, what it held felt like to be in her presence. She would have to find a way back as soon as she was on leave.

Jake couldn’t sleep. So he snuck back onto the bridge, bringing up Captain Holt’s file and re-reading the files. It pained him that the guy was on the same ship as him and yet wouldn’t give him any information. Who wouldn’t spend the rest of their days bragging if they had helped in bringing down the crazed Thuba, serial killer race who terrorised a solar system for years before being foiled by Lieutenant Holt and his crew? Jake had once been held at gunpoint by a drugged up Suliban and he still brought it up in almost every conversation!

“Lieutenant Peralta.” Jake had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the Captain come on deck. “Why are you not resting?”

“I couldn’t sleep?”

“And you thought my life was a suitable bed-time story?”

The Captain came to sit beside Jake. It was weird. They hadn’t exactly spent much time together. Not in this way. Jake looked over at him with caution. “I’m just trying to understand you.”

“With what intention?”

“I don’t know… everyone seems to like you and I guess I was just trying to figure out why and now I’ve found out how cool you are and yet you won’t talk about it! It’s like you don’t want me to like you!”

“I do not require you to like me but,” Holt’s lips thinned as he thought, “I can see how establishing a better relationship with you would improve morale.” Jake’s hopes raised slightly. “So… I shall tell you one story from my past.”

Jake grinned like a schoolboy, “Tell me about the escape pod rescue.”

Holt sat back in his chair and told the story. Sure, it was a little too fact based and probably not embellished enough with cool explosions like Jake had wanted but it was still pretty cool. “The children luckily were only floating in space for approximately 30.653 second and therefore were able to be resuscitated.” Holt finished, an actual smile playing on his lips. “I was immensely happy that they survived. I still receive letters from them.”

“See? That’s so awesome!” Jake enthused. “Why don’t you tell us about this kind of stuff?”

Holt fixed him with a serious stare, “Because, I do not wish to condone the kind of reckless behaviour I employed. Although my decisions were based on logical reasoning, I also know that they can be considered actions of heroism. And that is not behaviour that creates an effective crew.”

“But you save people by being heroic?” Jake said, not getting the point. “Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do?”

“We are supposed to save people, yes. But there are better ways of being a hero.”

Jake didn’t argue back. He was finally beginning to like this guy, he didn’t want to ruin it. “Can I ask something, Captain?”

Holt’s eyebrows rose at Jake’s formality. “Of course.”

“If you were such a great Lieutenant, why have you only just been made Captain?”

Holt sighed, rubbing his hands together. “I think that, despite appearances, there are still prejudices that are present in our federation. I am a Vulcan and many people, yourself included, could not see beyond that. Vulcan’s are First Officers, Commanders, or Lieutenants. They are not usually considered appropriate for Captaincy. It is a shame, but I had to fight to get to this position. And so I hope you can now understand why I occasionally act with more caution than you think appropriate. If I make a mistake, I could be used as an example for why my people are not fit for this job.”

The Captain’s words hit Jake hard. He hung his head, “I’m sorry. I should not have judged you like that.”

“I forgive you.” Holt placed a hand on Jake’s shoulder. Jake’s head rose and they looked at each other. “But perhaps now I can expect a little more compliance with my rules?”

“We’ll see.” Jake joked, smiling.

“I suppose I should not have hoped for more.” Holt said, standing, patting Jake’s shoulder before walking away.


End file.
